Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 February 2015
11:52 City pls 11:52 (Dolan) 11:54 hello? 11:54 hey 11:54 Gao get yo but on 2nd prt RP plz (Dolan) 11:55 I did 11:55 Just posted a thing 11:56 Well chk agin, I just pstd sm3ting 11:56 Can you put another link to me on making a fnaf character? 11:56 post an example? 11:58 Haa-ng 11:59 No a website to a place to make one. 12:00 Haa-ng 12:00 Every one seems to have better pic that me...:( 12:00 I wish to be top page 12:02 Haa-ng 12:02 XD 12:03 Odd Cheese 12:03 Xenon IS the top page 12:04 Ja 12:04 But really 12:04 (Dolan) should be the top page 12:04 He is op 12:04 Yup 12:04 NOO 12:04 (gooby) 12:04 Hm... 12:04 Agreeable 12:04 Also 12:04 XD 12:04 lol Vinny, you seeing the rp? 12:05 It's just... wow 12:05 ManinblackJK is going to space... 12:05 They will discover the endless battle. 12:05 He'll crash into the kingdoms 12:05 Yuuuuup. 12:05 I think Toy Spam died or something 12:05 holy crap..... 12:05 King Freddy: Attack! Wait, what're those thi- oh no... 12:05 ? 12:05 Missile detected 12:06 Um...well....thid is embarrasing.. 12:06 this 12:06 Gao 12:06 You say that they discover the battle 12:06 Vinny... should I tell Odd Cheese about the username code? 12:06 Yes, I suppose I did 12:06 12:06 I've confused him so many times with it 12:06 XD 12:07 what what do you mean? 12:07 Im the one and only oddcheese 12:07 Next to a meme oddchese but thats a different story.. 12:08 It's a thing 12:08 Hey City 12:08 ya 12:08 hoi 12:08 so...um...who likes worms? 12:08 Hoi 12:08 I can imagine everyone's reaction when they see King Freddy and Phobe battling in space 12:08 William the Worm 12:09 worms!!!! Me and my brother used to play that game on the DS together!!!!! 12:09 William the Worm is my new oc 12:09 Nah, someone killed hi, 12:09 *him 12:09 talk about scraping the bottom of the barrel 12:10 No... If I wanted to do that 12:10 ow um...well who lixes xenomorphs? 12:10 City the Cat 12:10 My new oc don't steal 12:10 uhh 12:10 go zerg 12:13 Haa-ng 12:13 Ey I'd make one hella cat animatronic 12:14 Nope 12:14 You'd be a better human 12:14 Katt Cat > City the Cat 12:14 Toy Katt > All 12:14 id be Morgan freeman animtronic watching birds fly in the sky. 12:15 Btw Gao 12:15 Dancing with penguins all day 12:15 wanna help me make Mord Fiddle? 12:15 ^ 12:15 Mord Fiddle? 12:15 yus 12:15 humane character 12:15 What's a Mord Fiddle 12:15 that is wateveruwanthimtobe 12:15 Sexy name too 12:16 Gao 12:17 Kinda 12:17 Should the kingdoms fire on the rocket? 12:17 Well, Konton and Toy Ricky installed a forcefireld around the earth, apparently 12:17 Yeah 12:17 But the ships were there long before that happened 12:28 ... 12:28 Damn that's good 12:29 Shreck is love....shreck is life... 12:29 OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 12:29 12:29 12:29 12:29 12:29 12:29 12:29 No 12:29 Just no 12:30 And I'm the pervert around here... 12:30 NIGHT 6 COMPLETE!!!! 12:34 ok 12:34 i ...guesss 12:34 Back 12:34 Haa-ng 12:37 Vinny 12:37 This should be SoM's theme 12:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yx90TMgFv94 12:38 lolk 12:38 It has lyrics like 12:38 "I'm the Shadow" 12:39 Hi-ho again, City 12:39 lol 12:39 btw 12:39 Hi 12:39 duz tuy recky know SoM? 12:39 I dunno duz he? 12:39 eheheheheheh 12:39 Let's find out 12:40 Toy Katt slaps Xenon for no reason 12:40 #rekt 12:40 btw 12:40 What suld I put on title scrreen 4 SKaP? 12:40 You must hate me dont you.... 12:40 I got shadow booni face, v. 9001 12:40 Credits 12:40 And git gud in the corner 12:41 Probably suld put animatronic kingdum logo in the middle 12:41 Someone make it 4 me 12:41 No, why would I hate you? 12:41 I don't hate anybody 12:41 idk 12:42 im going to take a shower... 12:43 Gao 12:43 Imma upload screeny of main menu 12:43 Yes? 12:43 Okay 12:43 dune 12:43 liek it 12:44 Yeah, is gud 12:44 gao 12:44 Wait 12:44 u must luv it 12:44 Five Knights at Phobe's? 12:44 Yus 12:44 Wizard Fazzy boss confirmed 12:44 nuuh 12:45 Cause phobe is BB 12:45 And it is named after BB 12:46 Haa-ng 12:46 Then why Knights? 12:46 stole my joke m8 12:46 prepar 2 dei 12:46 nuuh 12:47 knights wuz pun 12:47 yep 12:47 i luv ponz 12:47 plos 12:47 it was swag knights 12:47 Whoa 12:47 kk 12:48 Make this the boss theme or something 12:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPokfq7xxXY 12:48 gah 12:48 now i need to convert that to .ogg 12:50 I love how MiB is ignoring the fact that the robot kingdom is assaulting the ark, right now 12:51 Suld the AK also attack too? 12:51 Yeah sure 12:51 A truce 12:51 Until the intruder gits gud 12:52 is the mod troll enough so far 12:54 Almost 12:54 We just need one thing 12:54 When you start the game: 12:54 whoever you play as: wtf this isnt phobes place what am i playing 12:54 lol 12:55 Haa-ng 12:55 T. Freddy is Fazzy 12:55 Toy Booni is foto negative 12:55 Toy Chica is Maravedi/SoM 12:55 Chica is Cursor 12:55 Booni is Deadhead 12:55 Freddy is Slender 12:56 1st Puppet is Spam 12:56 Second Puppet is Toy Spam 12:56 Phobe is BB 12:56 Wait a sec 12:56 Yeah? 12:56 Who's gonna have the ultimate attack to defeat Phobe at the end? 12:57 dunno 12:57 The only logical thing would be King Freddy is Mangle 12:57 So he can do it 12:57 dangit 12:57 im back.. 12:57 Then who will bee fawxy 12:58 He can be normal but he has "Deal with it" glasses or something 12:58 k 12:58 I'll leave him normal 12:58 whats going on. 12:58 Only normal guy 12:58 We are discussing my SKaP mod for FNaFb 2 01:00 wait 01:00 If King Freddy is Mangle 01:00 then 01:00 He asks for a e.s.t.?! 01:00 Yes and no 01:01 "fazzy my subject... get me an e.s.t" 01:01 LOL 01:01 "uh. no" 01:01 fazzy pls 01:01 "fine get my crown back" 01:01 "k" 01:01 Give him is crown and... 01:01 "okay here is your crow-" 01:02 "spam thats not a mask" 01:02 xenon im so lonely 01:02 "i hate you spam" 01:02 XD 01:04 (dolan) 01:04 Hoi Pvz 01:04 SCHEENOYMINOH 2015 02 06